


Rainy Days and How to Enjoy Them

by cairstinechase



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Crying!Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grinding, Hungry!Yuuri, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Makkachin's Adorable, Rain, Rain Is My Inspiration, Rimming, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor's Horny, chocolate chip cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairstinechase/pseuds/cairstinechase
Summary: It's rain season and Yuuri and Victor have nothing to do... except each other.





	1. Food, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's hungry... Victor's horny...
> 
> *Minor edits. They were annoying me now that I look back at them*

There was a sort of gurgling outside, an unease in the air, making Victor tense for a minute. Then came three distinct taps before the pit-pat of the rain was constant. It grew and began to fall in different directions, hitting the window Victor was sitting next to. He leaned back into the chair, still watching the rainfall. The ground, which had begun with spots from lone raindrops, was now completely darkened, puddles now beginning to form, rings sweeping out, interrupted by more raindrops. 

Victor wrapped the blanket on his lap around his shoulders, burying himself deeper into the soft chair. He snuck out a hand from under the blanket to grab his book. There was just enough light to allow him to continue his novel. A flash in the room made him glance up and out the window. Makkachin was sitting in the corner on a bed of pillows, but as soon as the light flashed, he shot out of the room. Victor paused for a moment, waiting for the inevitable sounds of thunder. A grumbling was heard from a distance, bubbling, each grunt urging a louder one to follow closely. It was loud, matching the intensity of the lightning, sounding closer than he had expected. 

He frowned, replacing the book on the nearby table, and retrieved his phone instead. He read the time, wondering if Yuuri would be late coming back home because of the rain. It was still early, but the route to the store took many streets that were known to become congested on rainy days. 

Rainy days. Those were Victor’s favorite kinds of days when the heater would be turned low so that he and Yuuri could snuggle under a blanket to keep warm. The Russian smiled, grateful for the rain and the warmth of his blanket. It began to get darker outside, but he refused to get up until Yuuri got home, instead, curling up more on the armchair and resting his head to sleep. 

Yuuri parked the car on the street, happy to have finally arrived home. The traffic on the way had been expected, but he didn't realize that it would have taken this long. He grabbed some bags from the back seat and tried to open the car door and the umbrella at the same time, unsuccessful in remaining dry. He abandoned the umbrella, slammed the door of the car, and ran for the house, hunching over his groceries as he fumbled to unlock the door. He rushed inside closing the door soundly behind him before he leaned on the door, trying to catch his breath. He was greeted by the energetic dog bouncing up on him. Yuuri quickly said a hello but he rushed past him, trying to wipe the drops of rain off the groceries. He was carrying rice and Victor's favorite brand of seaweed, both of which were supposed to last at least a month. 

Speaking of Victor, it was strange that the entire house was dark. It was still early in the night, only a little past when they usually had dinner. Yuuri put away the groceries in the kitchen. He cleaned his glasses as he walked through the house, checking the bedroom and dining room before he found Victor curled up on the armchair Yuuri always sat in by the window. He smiled and leaned over Victor to kiss his lips. 

Victor’s eyes fluttered open at the kiss and he pulled back for a second, trying to remember where he was. He saw Yuuri’s sweet face and he immediately bounced up and pulled him back. He reconnected their lips and allowed Yuuri to open his mouth with his tongue. Victor groaned into the kiss and ran his hands through the younger skaters wet hair, pushing back his bangs. He broke the kiss and, with a pout, looked at Yuuri. 

“I was worried about you, Yuuuuuri. You took much longer than I thought you would, even with the rain!” Victor rushed out pulling Yuuri to himself. He was still soaking wet from the harsh downpour outside. “You're all wet! I'll grab you a towel!” He ran from the room and Yuuri made his way to sit on the loveseat. “Don't sit on the couch!” Victor yelled from down the hall. Yuuri giggled at the concern Victor held for the furniture. 

Victor walked back in with some towels. “ Yuuri, take your shirt off, you're drowning the house,” he whined. Yuuri began to protest:

“But Vic-chan, it's cold and-,” but Victor wasn't having any of it. He pulled it over his head without a struggle and quickly wrapped the Japanese man in the towel. He covered the black hair in another towel, spun him so Yuuri's back was to him, and pulled the man to his chest in a hug, burying his face in the towel at the crook of his neck. 

“See? It's not that cold when I'm holding you, my pork cutlet bowl,” Victor murmured into the fluffy white cloth, nuzzling Yuuri where the towel didn't cover his neck. The younger man’s breath caught when Victor started to pull at his pants. Yuuri wiggled trying to get out of his grasp, but Victor only tightened his hold around him. He bit down on his neck and Yuuri froze, his head falling back onto Victor's shoulder and all resistance left him. The Russian skater continued smoothly, unzipping his pants and slipping a warm hand inside. Yuuri shivered and leaned back into Victor who was now sucking hard on the spot he had bitten. 

“A-ah, Victor,” Yuuri moaned as the hand began to rub him. He pushed back into the body behind him, grinding into the now-hardened length. Victor groaned, twisting his wrist as he slowly jerked off his lover. He rubbed his finger over the slit at the top of the length, pausing to watch Yuuri’s reaction. The Japanese man arched his back, the pleasure feeling almost painful as he continued to rock back blissfully. Victor thrust his hips towards Yuuri, then slowly pulled his hand back. Yuuri twisted his head and watched as Victor trailed his hand up his exposed stomach, over his chest, and into his mouth, licking the precum off his fingers. He hummed at the taste and Yuuri began to drool as he imagined Victor’s mouth on him and his fingers in him. Victor smirked and the younger man snapped back into reality. 

“Victor, stop…” Yuuri dragged out and, eventually, Victor stopped just nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck, kissing where he had bitten earlier. 

“Why, Yuuri? I'm so horny!” Victor whined as if hurt. “Don't you like my kisses?” He ended his sentence by pulling his lover’s chin up and pressing his lips to his roughly. He ran his tongue over Yuuri’s bottom lip, pulling back suddenly, right when Yuuri began to return the kiss. “Wait, you kissed me first. What am I saying. I meant, don't you like my touch?” He lightly ran his fingers over Yuuri’s right nipple before he began to massage his thumb over it in circles. Yuuri arched into his touch, a yelp falling from his mouth. His breathing sped up as Victor began to stroke his cock again. 

“Victor,” Yuuri whined, “I haven't eaten yet! Come on, can't you satisfy your hunger for sex after my hunger for food, which is definitely a necessity for me to live?”

Victor pouted and nibbled on Yuuri’s ear. “But I need to eat you. Doesn't that count as a necessity?” He quickly licked his ear, groaning as if he had just tasted the most delicious food to have existed. “Please, my love? Just a little more? Just a quickie? Ten minutes tops. You can choose who tops! And you can choose the position! Please, Yura?” 

Yuuri shot Victor a glare, not appreciating Victor’s use of the Russian nickname to try to convince him. Victor was playing dirty.

“Well, maybe…” Yuuri trailed off. He shook his head. “No, Victor, I'm starving. And I bet you are too.” 

Victor smirked and quickly bent to throw Yuuri over his shoulder. He began to walk towards their bedroom. “Wrong answer. Now you still get to choose how we do it, but we’re doing it now.”

“Agh, put me down Victor! Fine, fine. Just let me eat something really quick first! Come on!” Yuuri whined, smacking Victor's back. Victor paused for a moment, then turned into the kitchen. 

“Grab something to take to the bedroom,” he said. He didn't move to let him down. 

“Seriously, Victor? Why do I stay with you?” He wondered aloud. He sighed and allowed Victor to wander around the kitchen, collecting food and handing it to Yuuri. 

“What do you want? Some crackers? Beef jerky, cheese. Ooooo some grapes. Wait, no. You'll choke, knowing you, my sweet Katsudon. An apple instead. How about some wine? We don't need a glass, I'll just grab a cup. That should be enough to hold you over.” Victor walked to their bedroom, wine bottle and cup in hand. 

He gently set Yuuri on the bed and placed the food on the table next to him. He filled the cup with wine and took a sip. He smiled and handed it to Yuuri. 

“You love me, that's why you stay! Look at this romance, wine on a rainy day!” Victor exclaimed as Yuuri took a small sip, wary of the liquid courage. “Okay, so how do you wanna do it? I already got you your food and drink, so now hold your end of the deal. I provide you dinner, you provide me satisfaction.”

“I would hardly count this as dinner, Victor.” Yuuri yawned as he grabbed a cracker and placed a slice of cheese on top. He took a bite, considering the food in his mouth. He nodded, and Victor decided he would just choose for Yuuri. 

“You know what,” he began. “I'll do everything, you sit back and relax; just enjoy your snack!”

Yuuri just continued eating, not saying anything. He did have a somewhat annoyed face at only having a snack for dinner. 

“I guess you don't mind…” Victor proceeded to remove his shirt and pants. He pulled down Yuuri’s slightly rain-dampened pants to see a semi-aroused cock. “Aw, Yuuri! Am I not sexy enough for you? It's alright, you'll be begging for me to ride you after I'm done fucking you.” 

Yuuri blushed at his husband and hid his face behind the wine cup as he took a bigger sip, the small sip already having had its effect on him, warming him inside. He hadn't realized that his sweet, simple wake up kiss would have left him with such a horny husband. 

Victor pushed himself down the bed so that he was face level with Yuuri's pelvis. He made eye contact with Yuuri as he lowered his head to Yuuri’s hole. He flicked his tongue out, barely tapping it. Yuuri’s breathing sped up, as Victor began to circle his hole lightly. He pushed into the hole, slowly opening him up. Yuuri began to moan, unable to eat anymore. Victor pushed further in, encouraged by the small moans. He hummed as he pushed his tongue in as far as he could. He thrust in and out, circling his tongue inside. He pulled out and harshly sucked, making Yuuri arch his back with a gasp. 

The silver-haired man pulled away and quickly licked three of his fingers. He pushed one digit in, using a come-hither motion, rubbing against the walls of his husband’s hole. He added another finger and started a quick thrusting pattern. Yuuri’s moans were loud and climbing pitch quickly. Victor added another finger and pushed in and out fast. Yuuri began to ride his fingers, his hole almost sucking them in. 

With a final hard thrust of his fingers, he pulled out and sat up. Yuuri whined at the loss of friction, his hips trying to follow Victor's hand. Victor pulled off his boxers revealing an angry red, dripping cock. He stroked it quickly twice, smirking at Yuuri’s hungry stare. Yuuri quickly reached for the wine cup took a big gulp then handed it to Victor. Victor sipped the wine, observing the pink blush that had fallen across his lover’s cheeks. He placed the cup on the table and grabbed a bottle of lubricant, pouring it directly on Yuuri’s hole. He gasped at the cold and Victor smirked. 

“Are you ready, my love?” Victor cooed as he rubbed his the lube in gently with his tip. “Come on, ask for it,” he ended in a whisper, close to Yuuri's face before kissing him slowly, tenderly. 

“Vi-Victor… please, put it in…” Yuuri whined. Victor smiled at his soft plea and slowly pushed in. Yuuri arched his back off the bed, a sharp gasp coming from him at the feeling of being stretched. “Ha-haa, Victor!” 

He struggled to catch his breath as Victor began to push in and out. He was slow at first, allowing Yuuri to adjust, but when Yuuri’s gasps became softer, he started to thrust hard. 

“A-ah-aah, Victor! Ugh, ngh…” Yuuri moaned out, pulling Victor towards him. He panted faster and scratched at the older man’s back. Victor groaned, the feel of Yuuri clenching down on him, pulling him back in at every thrust, meeting him for every thrust. He went faster, deeper, rotating his hips, anything to draw out more sounds from Yuuri. 

After one particular thrust, Yuuri threw his head back crying out, pulling Victor closer to him in an embrace. After a couple more cries from Yuuri as Victor continued to aim at the same spot, the Russian realized that Yuuri was sobbing. He stopped suddenly and pulled back looking at the Japanese man beneath him. He saw his face contorted with tears trailing down his face. He placed a quick kiss on his lips before kissing away the tears from his face. 

“Yuuri… Yuuri? Don't cry, why are you crying?” Victor murmured over and over as the younger man continued to cry. He shifted a little, moving to pull out, but Yuuri quickly stopped him, gripping his ass with a moan. 

“I-i-it feels so good,” Yuuri sobbed, a hazy look in his eyes from pleasure. “It's so amazing, I can't, I can’t, I can't… ngh,” Yuuri trailed off in a moan as Victor circled his hips, grinding his dick deeper. 

“Are you okay, love?” Victor asked, nibbling on his ear. Yuuri pulled him for a heated kiss, quickly slipping his tongue in. When he pulled away, he smiled sheepishly. 

“Yeah, it’s just, so amazing, so good, I can't control myself. It's so much…” Yuuri moaned, rolling his hips into Victor. He squeezed his ass, tenderly massaging it. “Ke-keep going, please, don't stop.” 

Victor gave Yuuri an extra second to make sure he was really okay before he started to thrust slowly again, he seemed fine so he picked up his pace again, aiming at the spot that had made Yuuri scream earlier. Yuuri threw back his head and pulled Victor’s head next to his on the pillow as he sobbed with pleasure. Victor sucked and bit on his neck, leaving marks where he knew Yuuri would later have a hard time covering. 

“Vi-vitya-ya… nghhh...ughhh…” Yuuri whined out, his legs wrapped around Victor, his hands back to scratching his back. He met each thrust with a cry, clearly savoring each one. 

The knot in Yuuri's stomach grew, waves of pleasure escalating until it finally threw him over the edge, his back arched off the bed and he sobbed his lover's name. His aroused cock shot cum over both their chests, just as Victor filled him up with the same sticky white substance. Victor groaned as Yuuri squeezed his cock, milking him dry. He lay on top of him, exhausted, heaving, trying to catch his breath. 

After a couple of moments, Yuuri chuckled, prompting Victor to look up at him. 

“You sound so out of shape, Vitya,” Yuuri teased. He pushed Victor over, forcing him out of him and reached to grab a towel to wipe them both off. He settled down on top of Victor's chest, snuggling into him. 

Victor pouted once he realized what Yuuri had said. “Well, at least I don't cry when I'm getting fucked,” he fired back, smugly. Yuuri blushed covering himself with the blanket, his face tucked in the crook of Victor's neck. 

Their warm cocoon of blankets sheltered them from the cold seeping in from the rainy night, Yuuri reached to the table and tried to finish more of the food. Victor watched him with loving eyes, propping both him and his lover up so they wouldn't choke. When Yuuri pressed a piece of cheese against Victor's lips, he opened up and sucked Yuuri's finger in. Yuuri quickly pulled it out and Victor chewed on the food. Yuuri took a sip of wine and leaned down to kiss his love. He opened his mouth a little and allowed some of the wine to flow into his mouth. Victor accepted the unexpected fluid into his mouth and when they were done sharing the drink, Victor pulled Yuuri in for a soft long kiss. Sometime later, the brown poodle appeared and jumped to the foot of their bed, settling down for the night. They continued to kiss softly until the soft drops of rain lulled them to sleep.


	2. Overcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri woke up with a lot of energy and Victor's gotta keep up with him.
> 
> *More minor edits*

A pale light filtered in through the window, a gray that covered everything. Victor shifted and reached over the bed, blindly patting to find his heater, aka his love. He reluctantly opened his eyes to look, but the bed was empty except for him. It was made, even the part that he was under currently, meaning Yuuri had woken up in business mode.

He pushed himself up and stepped out onto his slippers. He was surprised to find the pink shoes, which always disappeared and took forever to find, neatly placed on his side of the bed. The room had been picked up; all the clothes and random things that had been cluttering the desk and other furniture had magically been moved to their proper places. The fact that the room was so clean meant that Yuuri was either anxiously thinking about something or trying to cope with a lot of energy. 

Victor mentally prepared himself for Yuuri and exited the room after he remade his side of the bed. 

He walked into the hallway, the smell of pancakes and bacon hitting him instantly. He eagerly walked to the kitchen, amazed to see that the entire room had been cleaned. All the pots and pans were scrubbed, almost as shiny as when they had first been bought. The dishes were washed and put away; there were a new dish towel and hand towel neatly folded by the sink. There were no signs of cooking, which both confused and disappointed the, now hungry, Victor Nikiforov. 

“Victor!”

He turned to the breakfast table to see food, and more importantly, his lover smiling up at him. A clean plate sat in front of him and another across the table. Victor burst into a wide smile, so bright that Yuuri pretended to shield his eyes. Victor rushed up behind Yuuri and draped himself over his back hugging him tightly. 

“Thank you, Yuuuuuuuri!” He kissed his ear and went to go sit across from him. “I loooooooove you sooooooo much!” He stared at the breakfast: a plate of bacon, another with stacks of pancakes, and a bowl of fruit. Beside each plate was a half-filled champagne glass. Once Victor settled, Yuuri topped off each glass with some orange juice. 

“To the joy you always have bubbling in you, like this mimosa, Vitya,” Yuuri toasted sweetly. They clinked their glasses, took a sip, and proceeded to fill their plates and eat. 

Once he had taken a couple of bites, Victor began to converse with Yuuri. 

“What's up this morning? The house looks really good,” Victor started casually with a mouthful of food. He was slightly spooked at the amount of cleaning that had been done. He could now see, from where was sitting, the living room had also been picked up, the pillows fluffed and arranged in a pattern by color, the blankets folded, Makkachin’s bed straightened. 

Yuuri looked slightly embarrassed but made to answer, “I don't know. I just woke up and it was so overcast. I walked outside and went for a run. Everything was so beautiful after the rainstorm that just passed. I felt invigorated, I wanted everything to be spotless and I wanted to be on top of everything.” He looked around. “I got a lot of things done that I’d been pushing off for the last couple of weeks.” Victor gave a soft smile. 

“Yuuri, God, I love you so much,” Victor whispered in awe as he came around the table to kiss his love. “How did I get so lucky to have gotten you in my life?” He pulled a chair next to Yuuri so that they could finish the food with their bodies pressed against each other. 

The Japanese skater continued to eat, a little more shy as Victor's heated body distracted him. Victor noticed that Yuuri's plate wasn't being eaten as enthusiastically as he was. Victor put down his fork on his nearly-empty plate and took Yuuri's fork. Yuuri began to protest, but as soon as he opened his mouth Victor stuffed some pancake in. 

“We’re off-season, Yuuri. Enjoy the food you made. It's delicious,” Victor hummed as he cut another piece of the pancake and poured syrup over it. He waited for Yuuri to finish chewing before holding his chin as he placed the food into the waiting mouth. Yuuri’s cheeks tinged pink, the action of Victor feeding him feeling very intimate. Victor lifted a glass up to Yuuri's lips and he obediently began to sip the bubbly citrus drink. 

Once the plate was empty Victor settled an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and he rested his head on his shoulder. After a moment, Yuuri began to move to stand, but the arm around him only tightened in response. 

“Yuuri, don't leave meeeeee,” Victor whined into his skin. He gripped him tighter, Yuuri now practically in his lap. 

Yuuri giggled and struggled a little in the hold. He enjoyed the attention, but he had some more things he wanted to do today. He stilled and rested his head on Victor's. Out of nowhere, he flicked his tongue out and ran it over Victor's ear. His head shot up, thankfully missing Yuuri's chin in his rush. He was wide-eyed as Yuuri stood to drag him to the kitchen. 

“I want to bake!” Yuuri exclaimed, excitedly. He pulled out a mixing bowl and various ingredients from the pantry. He opened the blinds in the kitchen wider so that more pale light filled the room. He began to bake as Victor watched from the doorway, a hand covering his ear, which was now red. He had a pout on his face, complete with puppy eyes. 

It took Yuuri a couple seconds to realize Victor was just standing there watching him, not making any move to walk inside the room. He frowned at the hand over a red ear. 

“Yuuri! You licked my ear just to get out of my arms, you were supposed to make love to me after! You've betrayed me!” Victor whined, dramatically. 

“What's wrong, Vic-chan? Did I hurt your ear?” Yuuri asked, slightly in a mocking tone at Victor's melodrama. He smirked and went to his lover, throwing his arms around his neck. “Betrayal? Isn't that a little extreme?” Yuuri whispered into his other ear. He placed a kiss under it, and smiled as blood flooded this ear too. “You're so pretty when you flush, Vitya. Come on, I'm making chocolate chip cookies. After that, I'll do whatever you want me to do to you.” 

Victor's whole face blushed, darker than what Yuuri's looked like when he was first questioned about dating by the famous ice skater. He nodded frantically, enticed by both the promise of sex and chocolate chip cookies. 

“Great, now, love? Can you start to make the cookies while I preheat the oven,” Yuuri said as he released Victor. The Russian walked toward the island in the center of the room and began to measure the ingredients into the big bowl, following the instructions on the printout of Yuuri's favorite cookie recipe. He was playfully pushed away so Yuuri could finish mixing the cookies after Victor poured too much salt in. They had to scoop out a lot of sugar because it looked like the salt. 

Once the cookie dough was made, they quickly spooned out little balls onto a cookie sheet. Yuuri placed them into the oven and set a timer. He dipped a finger into the bowl before he placed it in the sink and sucked on it, finding that they had successfully gotten the excess salt out. His action was deliberate to make Victor watch him, but he feigned innocence when Victor pouted again. 

“I want a taste, too, Yuuri! When did you become such a meanie, teasing me so much?” Victor whined. Yuuri smirked having gotten the attention he had wanted. He pulled Victor close to him in a kiss, opening his lips for Victor to taste the leftover sweetness of the cookies. Victor moaned pressing closer, wanting more. Yuuri pulled back, dipping another finger into the bowl as Victor started to frown. He pressed his thumb to his pouting lip and tugged it open before inserting the cookie-coated finger. He rubbed it on his tongue, massaging the warm muscle. A shock of heat shot down toward Victor’s groin. He groaned as he began to suck on the finger, staring at Yuuri intently. He circled his tongue around the finger, not bothering to wipe the saliva that began to leak out. 

“Victor,” Yuuri whispered while pulling his finger out. He placed his hands on the bottom of Victor's shirt, and slowly slid his hands up under the material. He cupped his hands over his pecs, just resting his hands there. He looked up into his eyes as he pushed him against the counter, sliding a leg between the Russian’s slightly longer legs. He pulled both their shirts off and pressed their chests together as he began to rub the growing bulge in Victor's pants with his thigh. 

“Yuuri,” Victor groaned rolling his head back when he began to grind his leg harder into him. After a few seconds, Victor pushed him back suddenly and moved to remove both their pants and underwear. He knelt to the floor and took Yuuri's dick in his hand. He began to massage it between his hands before he placed the tip in his mouth. Yuuri moaned and grabbed a fistful of silver hair. Victor slowly pushed the hot length into his mouth. He went at an extremely slow pace, taking his time to run his tongue over each ridge. He pulled back until he was only sucking on the tip. 

Yuuri began to feel impatient at the teasing pace Victor had set. He pulled him off of him and spun him to face the counter. When he had successfully bent the Russian over the counter, he leaned over him and whispered into his ear. 

“It's my turn today. You fucked me last night, the way you wanted, now I'm doing it the way I wanna.”

“Aw, Yuuri, you're just so darn adorable,” Victor whispered happily, completely breaking the tense atmosphere they were in. “I'm so happy-”

He was cut off when Yuuri pressed a wet finger into his entrance. 

“-Ah, Yu-Yuuri,” Victor whimpered, surprised at his lover's forwardness. He leaned his head down as Yuuri slowly worked his fingers in and out of him. He moaned breathlessly, making the sounds that drove Yuuri crazy. After a minute or two of stretching his hole, he tapped Victor's shoulder and motioned for the drawer below them. Victor opened it and handed Yuuri the bottle of lube from inside. Yuuri coated his cock and slowly pushed into him. 

“Mmnnnn… Vitya, you're so warm and tight,” Yuuri sighed as he finally reached the hilt. Victor was arching back, his legs spread wide beneath him, panting shallowly. 

“Yuuuuuuriiiiiiiiiiii…” Victor whined as Yuuri began to push in and out quickly. “Huh-ngh-ugh… hnnn…” 

Yuuri smiled at how he was able to break through the perfectly sculpted exterior of the legendary figure skater. It was rare that Victor ever let his guard down, even in front of him, so completely. Yuuri took in the view in front of him. 

“Victor, God, I love you so much,” he whispered hotly as he continued to thrust forward. 

“Yuuuuuuri-ah… faster, please-nghhh... more…” Victor whined. Yuuri complied and the sounds Victor made became more frantic as he tried harder to push Yuuri harder and deeper inside him. Yuuri reached down and began to jerk off Victor’s cock, and that was all that was needed to make him fall over the edge. He cried out Yuuri's name as he came and leaned heavily onto the countertop in front of him. Yuuri thrust a couple more times before he followed, soaking the insides of Victor. 

The both stood there panting, trying to regain their breath until the timer on the oven went off. 

“I'll go get them out, why don't you go to the couch and pick out a movie or something,” Yuuri suggested as he moved toward the oven. Victor shuffled toward the living room, zig-zagging like when he was drunk. Yuuri smiled as he took out the cookies. He took a couple minutes to wash the dishes and he took two cookies out to the living room. He accepted Victor's offer to share a blanket when he opened it to him and handed him a cookie as he snuggled up next to him, their bare legs crossing over each other's. They watched the screen as Victor flipped through the movie channels. 

Yuuri gasped quietly, drawing Victor's attention when he remembered something. 

“Oh! I ran by the water today. The sky was completely covered by clouds, but the color of the water was so pretty, I could only think of your eyes,” Yuuri said lowly, looking into Victor's eyes. “They're sparkling right now, more beautiful than anything from this world.”

Victor froze for a second before he threw his arms around Yuuri, squishing him to his chest. 

“See, Yuuri? This is what I mean when I say you're the cutest!!!” Victor squealed. 

“Agh, stop it, Victor,” Yuuri whined as he gently tried to push him away. 

A loud crash sounded outside and both of them yelped grabbing onto the either. Taps started and all of a sudden rain began to pour down, harder than the night before. The two men looked at each other and began to giggle at their brief moment of fear. They snuggled together and opted for snuggling with the rain as their background music. 

“Yuuri, my lovely angel, I love you,” Victor whispered when they were close to sleep, the rain had settled again to a quiet hum. Yuuri shifted in his hold and kissed Victor's forehead before looking into his eyes. 

“I love you, Vitya, my beautiful piece of heaven.”


End file.
